


Legal All The Way

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve never talked about getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> For **melonhead315** to the prompt: _Mako/Raleigh - Proposal fic, one where he takes her completely by surprise (w/ ring)!!_.
> 
> It doesn't _quite_ match the prompt...

They’ve never talked about marriage. Certainly not with the nosey interviewers who want to know everything about their relationship.

“We’re not discussing this,” says Raleigh to the avidly waiting press. “Next question.”

Later, Mako thinks about the sharpness in his voice after that question, the tension that strained against his skin at that moment. She leans into the fingers that linger at her nape in the waiting lounge. “We have never talked about getting married,” she begins.

“Mako—” He stops, and his lips press together as he looks away. “You’re twenty,” he says after a long moment in which many things go unspoken, but not unheard. “That’s very young to—You might change your mind.”

_The little boy cowers in the cupboard, listening to his parents fight – listening to his father leave. “Maybe we were too young, Dom! I’m different now – I can’t do this anymore—”_

“You might change yours.” Mako curls her hand on his knee. “We belong to each other, Raleigh. Unless you do not want us to—?”

Raleigh snorts, and his grip on her tightens. “Mako, I’ll take you any way that you and the law permit.”

She glances at him, smiling. “So, is that a yes?”

“That’s a ‘hell, yes,’” he leans in and nuzzles her jaw. “If you’re asking.”

“I am.”


End file.
